


Dungeonstuck: From the Diaries of Team Homestuck

by EthersBane



Category: Homestuck, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthersBane/pseuds/EthersBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is both a crossover fic and a retelling (with some modifications) of my current, Homestuck-themed playthrough of PMD Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(POV: Rose)

**July 16, 3:45 PM**

As it turns out, I've turned into a Pokemon, and for some unknown reason, I've ended up in their world. I didn't know just what had happened, but now I'm getting a better picture of the situation. I've apparently become a Pokemon known as "Eevee". Even stranger, when I first arrived in this world, beside me was a mysterious stone with an ornate inscription on it. Apparently, it's called a Relic Fragment. I have no idea what I'll do next, but I have to think of something, and soon. I also have to learn as many of these Pokemon species names as I can, and, if possible, continue my search for the rest of us.

**July 16, 8:45 PM**

I've now become reasonably familiar with Treasure Town, the town in which I will most likely be based. I'm fairly sure that the Kecleon Market, Kangaskhan Storage, and Duskull Bank will be among the features used the most. I also feel like my Relic Fragment holds an important key, but I'm not quite sure what.

**July 17, 4:00 PM**

At last, a familiar face. While searching around today, I found John washed up on the beach, in the body of a small blue elephant-like creature. That's when it hit me. We must all have been taken into this world and have become Pokemon. Somehow, we have to find the others. I don't know how, or where they are, but there must be a way to find them. Anyway, a little while after I realized that John was here, two thug Pokemon came by and mugged me of my Relic Fragment. We agreed to give chase to them, and while doing so, it gave us a chance to test out our powers, in which I drew the short straw on. I only have a basic tackle and support moves, John seems to have a sort of rock move, which, on occasion, can sometimes increase his own speed and powers. Furthermore, when I get attacked too severely, I seem to lose control of my own motion and become unable to fight back. Nevertheless, this handicap aside, we were able to confront the thugs and defeat them.

**July 17, 6:30 PM**

John and I have decided to form an explorer team in Wigglytuff's guild. Not only do we need a place to stay for the time being, but we can also earn some cash to support ourselves, and in our explorations, we can both save other Pokemon and search for the rest of us who have turned into Pokemon. It also turns out that John has become a "Phanpy".

(POV: John)

**July 18, 2:00 PM**

we got our first official mission today. we are supposed to be going to drenched bluff to retrieve spoink's pearl. sounds tough, but we have to do it, and maybe someone we know is in there, but in pokemon form.

rose also agreed that i should lead this team. i have no idea why, since she was here first, but i will just go with it.

**July 18, 7:30 PM**

well, we got the pearl, and our pay. unfortunately, the guild imposes a 90 percent tax on money earned for each mission. also, nobody we knew was in drenched bluff. oh well. at least spoink got his pearl back, and we got the cash.

**July 19, 11:45 AM**

going to kecleon market today. bidoof will lead us there, because he's been assigned to do it by chatot, but rose already knows this place well, so i can also ask her about it, i hope they sell reviver seeds today. other pokemon have told me that if you die in a dungeon, if you carry a reviver seed, you get a second life. something like a dream self.

**July 19, 12:30 PM**

this is just crazy. today, we met marill and azurill buying stuff from kecleon market, and on the way out, we ran into drowzee. at first we did not suspect anything, even when azurill followed drowzee away. then we got back to the guild, and guess what? drowzee's image was on the noticeboard as a wanted criminal! we just saw a kidnapping and ignored it! we have to stop him!

oh yeah, and i got the reviver seed. :)

(POV: Rose)

**July 19, 10:40 PM**

We beat Drowzee, saved Azurill, and made ourselves some nice loot, but that's not the most important thing right now. Today, on the guild's bookshelves, I found a book about something known as "Time Gears". According to the book, Time Gears help keep control of the flow of time in the Pokemon world. Rumor has it that a mysterious thief is stealing the Time Gears to destroy this world. Speaking of which, we need to find Dave. After all, he's the Hero of Time, so he should know a thing or two about the Time Gears. Three days in, and it's still just John and me. Maybe this is it. Maybe we're destined to be separated from everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

(POV: John)

**July 20, 10:00 PM**

today we took a mission posted by a kabuto to save a spinarak. although it was very basic, the main reason we took it is because the pay was a reviver seed. those things are really important!

oh yeah, and we met a mysterious spiral bear guy today. i have no idea what he was doing, but i guess we will find out soon enough.

still no signs of anyone else.

**July 21, 8:45 PM**

same as yesterday. got supplies, did a mission, got cash and a reviver seed. this is gonna get boring really fast. good thing the payoff is so good. today our client was a snover.

**July 22, 9:00 PM**

do i even need to say it? this time, it was a doduo, and the pay was a heal seed.

this is becoming boring, and it's been almost a week since rose and i have become pokemon. still nothing with regards to finding other people that we know. this sucks.

**July 23, 5:00 PM**

okay! a change at last. today, diglett couldn't do his usual job, so we had sentry duty, and we got 5 out of 6 right. we got paid reasonably well for it, too. now we have enough cash to buy a fourth reviver seed.

**July 24, 1:40 PM**

an outlaw mission today. our first one since drowzee, and this one will net us rank points as well as a nice reward. we have to go to the seventh floor of mt. bristle and defeat lotad.

**July 24, 7:50 PM**

wow, just wow. we got an epic cut from taking down lotad. a reviver seed, a vile seed, which minimizes the other guy's defense and special defense, and a violent seed, which maximizes our attack and special attack. rose thinks that we should save these, because much tougher foes will be coming.

speaking of rose, all this time that i have spent together with her is starting to make me feel slightly differently around her.

i do not know just what i am referring to, but it has certainly become different between us.

**July 25, 3:15 PM**

so there were these two blue guys named wynaut and wobbuffet standing by the rock that the spiral bear guy was standing by the other way. i think there might be some sort of connection between them. this could be important in the future.

(POV: Rose)

**July 25, 8:30 PM**

Saved a Lunatone today in Drenched Bluff. Got cash and a Special Band. Nothing else to write about.

**July 26, 10:15 AM**

So, the Time Gear in Treeshroud Forest has gone, huh? I suppose the rumors were true. Where's Dave? I'm sure he knows more about this than either John or I do.

Also, we've been tasked to go to the Secret Waterfall and explore there. They say that something might lie behind the waterfall. I don't really believe that, but we have to go anyway.

**July 26, 11:30 AM**

Chimecho just approached us. She told us that we could recruit other Pokemon to our team. That's only somewhat consequential at the moment. What's more pertinent is that we stock up, complete this mission, and finally discover the others who are here. There also seems to be a hole where that rock once was. It's pretty obvious that Spinda, Wynaut, and Wobbuffet had something to do with this. I don't know just what it is, though. Never mind about that - we have to get through this mission.

**July 26, 10:45 PM**

An insane day. First, John and I had to leap through the waterfall just to access the sanctum of the cave. We decided to bring a Reviver Seed, because, after all, it is Waterfall Cave, and John, being a Ground-type, is susceptible to Water-types. Sure enough, he ended up burning it up, though that was the whole plan - if I had used the Reviver Seed, our plan might have been seriously in trouble. Then, in the dungeon, there was a Kecleon merchant selling a Reviver Seed, but we didn't have the money to buy it. We had to plow on, and eventually reached a dead end, where there was a giant gem. After pressing on it, the cave flooded, and the floodwaters carried us all the way to a hot spring. Upon our return, although we thought, as did Chatot, that no one had ever been there before, it turned out that Wigglytuff had once gone to the Waterfall Cave, as it turns out that the cave is named (how original, I know).

Although I haven't seen anyone else we know for ten days now, I'm starting to get used to being holed up with John here in the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

(POV: Rose)

**July 27, 3:30 PM**

This morning, Chatot announced that the guild plans to undergo an expedition to Fogbound Lake. Aside from the possibility of new discoveries, this could also be our opportunity to finally meet up with the others who have also been turned in Pokemon and ended up in this world. However, things also took a turn for the worse. The Koffing and Zubat who stole my Relic Fragment last week came back, but this time, they came back with their leader, a Skuntank. Koffing and Skuntank attacked John with a combined poison-gas attack, though it doesn't make much sense that they would go for John, as he's resistant to poison, being a Ground-type. Nevertheless, they attacked anyway. I'm certain that as we progress through the rest of our quests, we will run into them on countless occasions.

**July 27, 8:50 PM**

As it turned out, the hole from yesterday has now become Spinda's Cafe, and the Spinda from the other day actually runs the Juice Bar there, while the Wynaut and Wobbuffet run the Prize Ticket counter. I probably would've bought a Prize Ticket, but we don't have enough copies of any item to warrant spending four of them on a Prize Ticket. The Juice Bar may come in handy eventually, though.

On a somewhat related topic, our mission today was to defeat a Chingling outlaw, and, although none of the payment was particularly outstanding, one of them was a White Gummi, which I, as a Normal-type, could really utilize. I might put it in at the Juice Bar the next time I have the chance to do so.

It also turns out that if we ever come across any of the rest of them, they will sometimes come to Spinda's Cafe as well, although the odds are looking rather grim, as far as that's concerned.

**July 28, 6:00 PM**

Sentry duty again, with similar results to the prior attempts.

(POV: John)

**July 29, 1:45 PM**

i just cannot believe it! not only has team skull returned, but chatot has also mentioned that they will be staying here in the guild until the end of our expedition! every single goddamn time, it has to be them who ruin it for everyone! everyone else in the guild except for chatot and wigglytuff know that something is majorly wrong with this. no offense to them, but how the hell do they not see the problem here? even after the incident when they attacked in front of the bulletin boards?

oh wait, chatot and wigglytuff didn't see that. but still...

this just really, really sucks.

**July 29, 9:30 PM**

even though it sucks that team skull has to be in the guild, the rest of the day actually went pretty well! first, we went to spinda's cafe, and turned the white gummi we earned into a drink for rose. since it matches her type, it was especially effective. even better, we had a really easy mission for really good pay. all we had to do was save a psyduck in beach cave, and for that, we got a reviver seed, a heal seed, and ten gravelerocks. but best of all, the explorer rank points that this mission gave us upgraded us to bronze rank! i guess this is the pokemon explorers' equivalent of scaling the echeladder, and just like scaling the echeladder, it comes with perks, too. we got a sitrus berry for it, which it a better version of the oran berry, and our storage space increased to 96.

all things considered, it was a good day.

(POV: Jade)

**July 30, 10:40 AM**

ever since i turned into a pokemon ive found myself stuck in this forest  
all ive been doing is fight other exploration teams and wait for anyone i know to come and save me  
unless that happens theres no way out for me :(  
i also wish that i had turned into something else other than a bagworm with a brown cloak, but that cant be helped  
at least the food supply here is fine  
lots of apples lying around

**July 30, 6:00 PM**

someone has finally found me!!! :D  
john and rose were coming through apple woods today  
at first i didnt realize it was them  
but when they spoke to me and i thought about it...  
i knew that it had to be them  
so i joined them right away  
they told me that we had to pick up perfect apples from the end of apple woods  
because ive lived here i know about them  
but when we got there three thug pokemon beat us up and took the perfect apples :(  
but at least im now part of the team  
but because im not a guild member, i now live in a special apartment just outside treasure town with all the other nonguild pokemon who are on a team

(POV: Rose)

**July 30, 10:35 PM**

We weren't able to bring back the Perfect Apples, and had to face the full brunt of Wigglytuff's fury. Of fucking course, Team Skull shows up and acts as if they did all the work and deserve all the credit. And of course, the idiots known as Chatot and Wigglytuff believed them. Still, even though we got yelled at and weren't allowed to have dinner, we found Jade (who is, apparently, a Burmy), and I'm here with John...


	4. Chapter 4

(POV: John)

**July 31, 2:30 PM**

ever since we came to the guild, there's been this strange stone formation on one side of the bottom floor. well, now we know what it's for. there's been this slightly creepy guy here named croagunk. how this shop works is that we just trade in our items that correspond to a certain pokemon species, and in return, we get rarer and more powerful items. i haven't seen any items like this yet, though. but, when we get some of them, we ought to use this shop, even though croagunk still gives me the creeps.

oh yeah, project p has also started. now, we need to recycle our items here whenever we can, because the more we do so, the more treasure will be discovered, and the more likely that the guys from the cafe will discover a new dungeon. that makes it a hell of a lot easier for us - no extra legwork to discover dungeons.

anyway, we have to go save a bonsly from mt. bristle now. here goes!

(POV: Dave)

**July 31, 3:45 PM**

so this is it then  
looks like im stuck here in this mountain  
and to top it off im a fucking rock with arms  
im a hella strange mass of granite  
im not even rose quartz or even goddamn marble  
im granite  
i cant wait to be turned into a whacked out countertop  
maybe then some kitchen sink or something will be placed into me

**July 31, 6:40 PM**

so john, rose, and jade actually showed up and got me into the team  
that shits wicked awesome  
although im still kinda weirded out that we all turned into pokemon  
i sense a major conspiracy  
the feeling of conspiracy is so thick that its pervading the atmosphere  
the level of conspiracy atmosphere right now is about 8000 parts per million  
theres actual health hazards right now from all the conspiracy in the air  
the conspiracy is actually lifethreatening  
now jades telling me that when were done i have to stay in an apartment for nonguild exploration team members  
im not really sure how to feel about that  
we also saved the bonsly  
now that bonslys safer than fort knox  
does the pokemon world even have a fort knox  
because word is that duskulls bank isnt that safe  
it sure as fuck isnt like fort knox

(POV: John)

**August 1, 7:45 PM**

sentry duty again. we got cash and an oran berry. but more to the point, and i never thought i would ever say this, but i'm actually starting to develop feelings in that way for rose! maybe it's all the exploring and missions that we've done, but now, i'm starting to realize how i truly feel about her. a part of me still finds it difficult to believe, but it's true!

now, if only i could find a way to tell rose about this...

still, now is not the time or place for this.

(POV: Jade)

**August 2, 8:40 PM**

todays mission was so intense! :o  
we had to defeat an outlaw gloom in beach cave  
but it wasnt just the outlaw gloom  
she brought a whole monster house with her  
and even thought she was only a d-rank criminal, the sheer number of pokemon we had to fight made it quite a tough fight  
we used up lots of our items but we got out unscathed  
and best of all, one of the payments we got was a reviver seed  
so our first monster house experience turned out to be a success  
but this was in beach cave  
monster houses in other dungeons will be much tougher  
but i still hope that theyll go as smoothly as this one

(POV: Rose)

**August 3, 11:00 PM**

Tonight, Chatot announced that tomorrow will be the day that the rosters for the expedition to Fogbound Lake are confirmed. I decided to inquire further about this. Much to my disappointment, only John and I can go. Dave and Jade must stay behind, as they aren't part of the guild, so this will weaken our team.

Still, maybe all that time spent alone with John will give me an opportunity to finally confess how I now feel about him.

Besides that, throughout the expedition, it seems that we'll have to make use of "Kangaskhan Rocks". All the items we have stored at Kangaskhan Storage will be found inside a Kangaskhan Rock, which can be found at the entrance of some dungeons. This greatly simplifies things - we won't have to stock up quite so heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

(POV: Rose)

**August 4, 11:15 AM**

Today, Chatot announced the roster for the Fogbound Lake expedition. Thanks to Wigglytuff pulling some shenanigans behind the scenes, every single damn member of the guild was selected. This is stupid. Why even bother working to earn a spot on the roster if it didn't even matter anyway? Lousy goddamn stupid Guildmaster.

Anyway, we have to go get our supplies for the expedition. Yes, there will be Kangaskhan Rocks along the way, but it can't hurt to have insurance, in the forms of items already on hand (or paw, as it were). Then, when we get to Craggy Coast, we're supposed to meet Bidoof there, who will join up with us during the first part of the expedition.

**August 4, 5:00 PM**

This could be difficult. Since John is a Ground-type, and Craggy Coast is full of Water-type Pokemon, this won't be an easy way to start the expedition. Fortunately, we have a Reviver Seed in stock, if things start going wrong for us.

**August 4, 9:00 PM**

We've now made it through Craggy Coast, and it wasn't as difficult as we first thought it could have been. Now, we're at the foot of Mt. Horn. However, it's certainly getting late. Ideally, we should just camp here for the night.

**August 4, 10:50 PM**

Now that we're here on our own, I decided to tell John about how I truly felt about him now, but he was already asleep. I suppose there will be other opportunities for this on this expedition, though.

(POV: John)

**August 5, 6:15 PM**

we started out really early this morning so that we could get to the base camp as soon as possible, but by the time we got there, everyone had already been there for a few hours, even though it cannot have been later than 4 p.m. when we got there. even so, we have made it through mt. horn and to the base camp rather free of hassles.

the fog here is thick as hell, so we must be quite close to fogbound lake.

also, i found a strange rock just after we got out of mt. horn. it's blazing hot when you touch it. it might be filled with fire or lava or something. i have no idea what to do with it, so i will just keep it with me for now.

**August 6, 9:45 AM**

before we leave for foggy forest, there is something else which might involve the rock i found yesterday. this morning, chimecho told us a legend about fogbound lake. according to the legend, fogbound lake is guarded by an ultra-powerful pokemon called uxie. whenever anyone tries to intrude at fogbound lake, uxie will force eye contact with the intruder, and wipe the intruder's memories.

this is actually really, really scary. if the legend is true, it could lead to...

i refuse to even think about it.

but anyway, it just feels like this rock might have something to do with all of this.

**August 6, 5:30 PM**

we just got through foggy forest, and there is a good reason for its name. there was just so much fog! well, in any case, we made it through unscathed, and now, at the end, we came to a large statue. we were just about to pack it up and call it a day, but then, corphish came up to us. he told us that this was a statue of a legendary pokemon known as groudon. apparently, legendaries are like denizens in sburb - these uber-powerful monsters that guard their domain. groudon is supposed to have the power to expand the land and create continents. there were also runes on the statue. i had no idea what the hell they meant, but, not surprisingly, rose knew. rose told us that it said that, if we reignited the life that burned within groudon, the sunlight would start blazing, and we could get to an amazing treasure. i didn't see the point at first, but rose insisted that it had something to do with that rock. there was actually an opening in the statue, so i put the ~~bunny in the box~~ rock in the opening. and guess what? the fog cleared, revealing fogbound lake on the horizon. but before we could leave, team skull showed up and tried to attack us, but we got bailed out by, of all people, the guildmaster, who showed up at just that moment. we'll walk on for a bit more, then pack up for the day, i guess.

i can tell we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

(POV: Rose)

**August 7, 9:45 PM**

This has been, by far, my most eventful day ever since I became a Pokemon. First, John and I entered Steam Cave, having cleared the fog from the surrounding area. It was fairly grueling on the way to the top, but that was nothing compared to what we had to encounter and duel when we arrived at the end of Steam Cave. We had to face Groudon in combat, or so it seemed. We burned up almost all the Reviver Seeds that we had with us, but in the end, it was worth it. It turned out that the Groudon we fought was actually an illusory Groudon, created by Uxie, the guardian of Fogbound Lake, thus proving, at least to some degree, the legend that Chimecho related to us to be true. Then, Uxie told us that he could actually erase memories of those who came to Fogbound Lake, just as in the legend, and then led us to the treasure of Fogbound Lake - a Time Gear.

Yes, there was actually a Time Gear in Fogbound Lake.

That was where Uxie's powers came in. Any intruders intending to steal the Time Gear would be thwarted by Uxie's memory-erasing powers.

And then, as chance would have it, the rest of the guild showed up, and Wigglytuff proceeded to point out the remarkable view of Fogbound Lake, highlighted by the light emanating from the Time Gear, the geyser, and the shimmering lights from the multitude of Volbeat and Illumise surrounding the lake and geyser.

That's when it happened.

John must have been incredibly overcome, because at that moment, he walked over to me, leaned over, and kissed me in full view of the guild and Uxie.

In hindsight, it may have been a little awkward, but at the same time, I would not have wanted our first kiss to be any different.

Of course, Chatot just had to be so accommodating and immediately chastised us for an "inappropriate public display of affection", but Wigglytuff was more than approving, saying that "there's no better place than this for young love to blossom (YOOM-TAH!)".

When we return to the guild, I can tell that things will get rather interesting.

**August 11, 3:00 PM**

Now we're back at the guild, and today, the famous explorer, Dusknoir, stopped by the guild. After the usual announcements and discussions between Chatot and Dusknoir, we decided to go through the loot we had picked up throughout our expedition. We noticed that we had many Plain Seeds from all the Reviver Seeds we had used up during the expedition, so we exchanged four of them for a Prize Ticket in Wynaut's Cafe, and this Prize Ticket yielded us an Eyedrop Seed. However, we had to drop two Shock Wave TM's, as well as one Dragon Claw TM, along the way, because we had run out of space. Despite this, we were still able to return with a Focus Punch TM.

(POV: Dave)

**August 11, 3:45 PM**

so john and rose are back from the guild expedition  
and they brought back a little something  
a focus punch tm  
thats hella tight  
its tighter than a giant piece of spandex on the fucking empire state building  
not that they actually make spandex that big  
though it would be pretty rad if they did  
that would be majorly useful on a planet of giant professional swimmers  
but where would they get all that water  
anyway  
i got the focus punch tm  
and i equipped it  
now i have focus punch  
so now my coverage isnt about equal to a sprint cellphone

(POV: John)

**August 11, 4:00 PM**

on our expedition, we found two mysterious boxes, the sinister box and the pretty box. we decided to take them to xatu appraisal to get them checked out. one of them had a float-card, which didn't matter for us because we have no buizels or floatzels on our team, but the other box had a reviver seed in it! just what we needed after the expedition. now, we have to get to our mission - save a shuckle in mt. bristle.

(POV: Terezi)

**August 11, 4:35 PM**

OF 4LL TH3 POSS1BL3 TH1NGS 1 COULD H4V3 TURN3D 1NTO WH3N 1 B3C4M3 4 POK3MON, WHY TH3 H3LL D1D 1 H4V3 TO B3COM3 TH1S T1NY, P4TH3T1C, W1MPY B1RD?  
TH3R3S 4BSOLUT3LY SW33T FUCK4LL ON TH1S MOUNT41N  
1TS NOT 3V3N A COOL MOUNT41N 31TH3R >:[

**August 11, 5:45 PM**

SO TH3Y F1N4LLY FOUND M3 H3R3  
NOT L1K3 TH4T 3V3N M4TT3RS  
TH4TS B3C4US3 1M SO LOW-L3V3L3D  
1M NOT JUST LOWER-L3V3L3D TH4N JOHN 4ND ROS3  
1M 3V3N B3H1ND D4V3 4ND J4D3  
1T LOOKS L1K3 1 WONT B3 DO1NG MUCH 3XPLOR1NG FOR TH1S T43M  >:[  
4T L34ST 1 G3T TO H4NG 1N THE T43M 4P4RTM3NT 1NST43D OF TH1S STUP1D MOUNT41N

(POV: Jade)

**August 11, 8:50 PM**

id never have guessed that terezi would end up as a starly  
thats so weird and unexpected!  
but anyway we saved the shuckle  
and we got a heal seed, a vile seed, and a gray gummi  
good stuff, no real duds  
it also feels like somethings up with dusknoir  
but i cant quite figure out just what it is


	7. Chapter 7

(POV: Dave)

**August 12, 3:30 PM**

today at spindas cafe i had a drink made from a gray gummi  
it actually raised my iq  
so whatll happen if i have lots of these drinks  
will i become the fucking albert einstein of pokemon  
a pokemon who can even come up with a formula to disprove e equals goddamn mc squared  
a pokemon whose iq is even beyond einsteins  
and why didnt these exist when we were all humans  
we couldve created a whole race of supergeniuses just from these drinks alone  
they couldve been brain steroids in a can

(POV: John)

**August 12, 4:30 PM**

chatot sent us to go to kecleon market to check their supply of perfect apples, since we have run out of them at the guild. chatot said that he would scout apple woods himself while we were here. but while we were at kecleon market, we ran into dusknoir talking to marill and azurill. apparently, azurill found his water float, which is an insanely rare item that's specific to azurill and all pokemon related to it. damn, i wonder how he managed to get such a rare item. but anyway, there were no perfect apples in stock. and you know what that means...

(POV: Jade)

**August 12, 8:00 PM**

wow, that was amazing!  
we actually completed an a-rank mission!  
it was a skiploom outlaw in apple woods  
and we got a reviver seed and ten gravelerocks from it  
but before this mission i was nervous as hell  
this was an a-rank mission after all  
but it turned out pretty well  
and besides the pay we got a ton of explorer rank points  
now were only 80 rank points from silver rank!

(POV: Rose)

**August 12, 9:30 PM**

Although we completed our first A-rank mission today, this is no time for celebration, as there are more pressing matters at hand. According to Chatot, it turns out that a Time Gear has been stolen. He doesn't seem to know just where this one was from, but that doesn't matter. I don't know who's trying to pull all these stupid time shenanigans, but the important thing is that we shut the hell up about the Time Gear that we saw at Fogbound Lake.

**August 13, 1:30 PM**

Marill and Azurill came to the guild today. It seems that their Water Float is gone again. They handed us a ransom note, and what an unexpected twist - it was written by Team Skull, who had taken the Water Float, fled to Amp Plains, and placed it in the deepest part of it. At the very least, John and Dave should find it easy. As Ground-types, they would not be bothered much by Electric-type attacks, so I'm not too worried about our chances of survival.

(POV: John)

**August 13, 2:00 PM**

before we leave for amp plains, we had to stock up on supplies. while doing that, we noticed that we had a cute box from apple woods that needed to be checked out. we brought it to xatu, and a yellow gummi was in it. not that it really applies to anyone on our team.

i also went to spinda's cafe, and had a drink made from an eyedrop seed, which... didn't do much, actually.

(POV: Karkat)

**August 13, 2:45 PM**

SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A POKEMON.  
AND MUCH TO MY UTTER AMAZEMENT, I DON'T FIT IN.  
AGAIN.  
WHILE BASICALLY ALL THE OTHER POKEMON AROUND ME ARE SPEWING THUNDER AND LIGHTNING LIKE A FUCKING SOUTHEAST ALTERNIAN LOW PRESSURE SYSTEM, I ONLY HAVE AN OVEREXTENDED TORSO CONNECTOR AND A TAIL WITH A DAMN FACE ON IT.  
I'M TOLD THAT I HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS, BUT I CAN'T EVEN USE THEM YET.  
DOES THAT MAKE ME THE POKEMON EQUIVALENT OF A YELLOWBLOOD?  
I GUESS THAT'S STILL BETTER THAN THE POKEMON EQUIVALENT OF A MUTANTBLOOD.  
I DON'T KNOW IF SUCH A STIGMA AGAINST POKEMON LIKE MYSELF EXISTS HERE AS WELL BUT  
I DON'T THINK I EVEN WANT TO FIND OUT.

**August 13, 5:50 PM**

I HAD BEEN FOUND AT LAST AND WAS RECRUITED TO JOIN THE TEAM.  
BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THAT LOW-LEVELED, FEEBLE STONE SCRUB WAS DOING THERE  
BECAUSE I WAS, AND STILL AM, WAY HIGHER LEVELED THAN THAT BONEBULGEMUFFIN  
SOMEHOW, JOHN KNEW AND SWAPPED HIM OUT FOR ME.  
ONE OF THE VERY FEW INTELLIGENT THINGS HE WILL EVER DO AS THE LEADER OF THIS SAD LITTLE POSSE.  
AT LEAST I HAD MY PSYCHIC POWERS BY NOW.  
AND SO WE GOT TO THE DEEPEST POINT OF AMP PLAINS  
AND HAD TO FIGHT NINE ELECTRICAL BARKFIEND-LIKE POKEMON.  
ONE OF THEM APPEARED TO BE THE HEAD BUNGHOLE IN CHARGE.  
BUT ANYWAY, WE GOT THEM, THOUGH WE HAD TO USE UP TWO REVIVER SEEDS TO BEAT THEIR SORRY SELVES.  
THEN THE BIG GUY TRIES TO KILL US ALL, BUT THEN  
SOME GHOST GUY COMES BY AND SAVES OUR CHAGRIN TUNNELS.  
ROSE SAYS HIS NAME IS "DUSKNOIR".  
THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, THOUGH.  
I JUST NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE.

(POV: John)

**August 13, 8:20 PM**

although we got out of amp plains, there is more to this story than it seems. dusknoir might actually know why we all became pokemon. i can tell that he is hiding something, but i have no idea what. then, we were summoned back to the guild. crazy as it sounds, even though nobody said anything about it, the time gear at fogbound lake has gone, too! the thief seems to be someone called grovyle, and wigglytuff and chatot have decided that we as a guild will go after him. we don't really have a plan yet, though.

oh yeah, i overheard sunflora talking about rose and me. sure, we may actually be a thing now, but it would be nice if she stopped talking behind our backs about us. >:(


	8. Chapter 8

(POV: Rose)

**August 14, 3:00 PM**

John and I have been assigned to scout Northern Desert, where there may be a Time Gear. But before that, we decided to get our two boxes appraised. Inside our Deluxe Box was a Chiko-Claw, and inside our Pretty Box was an Iggly-Dew. Not particularly useful right now - at the moment, this seems like a waste of money.

(POV: Karkat)

**August 14, 3:25 PM**

IT SEEMS LIKE THE TEAM HAS FINALLY WISED UP.  
I NEED MORE TYPE COVERAGE THAN I'M GETTING  
SO THEY GAVE ME THE TM FOR ENERGY BALL.  
ADMITTEDLY IT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE WHY A PSYCHIC-TYPE POKEMON LIKE ME  
WOULD BE ABLE TO USE THIS GRASS-TYPE MOVE  
BUT I'LL GO WITH IT, BECAUSE NORTHERN DESERT IS  
FULL OF GROUND-TYPES.  
WE ALSO GOT A PRIZE TICKET LOOKED AT AND  
WE GOT AN ORAN BERRY.  
BUT SCREW THIS.  
WE HAVE TO GO SEARCH FOR THAT SUPPOSEDLY MORE-VALUABLE-THAN-LIFE-ITSELF TIME GEAR.

(POV: Gamzee)

**August 14, 4:00 PM**

HoNk :o)  
iM A cAcTuS wItH aRmS.  
ThErE's nO sOpOr SlImE iN tHiS wOrLd, BuT i DoN't SeEm To NeEd Or EvEn WaNt It In ThIs FoRm.  
aLl I dO rIgHt NoW iS fIgHt OtHeR mOtHeRfUcKiN pOkEmOn In ThIs DeSeRt.  
ThEy OfTeN mIsS bEcAuSe Of My AbIlItY. :o)

(POV: Karkat)

**August 14, 8:45 PM**

OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE.  
WHO INVITED THE AIRHEADED SHITSPONGE OF A CLOWN HERE?  
AND WHY IS HE A CACTUS?  
THE ONLY REASON I AGREED TO LET HIM JOIN US IS BECAUSE HE'S HIGHER-LEVELED THAN EVERYONE ELSE ON THE TEAM RIGHT NOW  
SO WHEN HE CAME IN, WE SENT JADE BACK.  
AND TO PUT THE FUCKING CHERRY ON TOP OF THE CALAMITY CAKE, WHEN WE GOT TO THE END OF NORTHERN DESERT  
THERE WAS NOTHING.  
NO TIME GEAR OR EVEN A POSSIBLE SIGN OF ANY WEIRD TIME SHIT.  
JUST QUICKSAND MASSES WHICH WERE EACH ABOUT THE SIZE OF A CITY.  
SO WE JUST ABSCONDED.  
EVERYTHING WE JUST DID HAS PROVEN TO BE A COLOSSAL WASTE OF TIME.  
WHAT IS EVEN THE DAMN POINT.

(POV: John)

**August 14, 9:45 PM**

we reported back to the guild, having found nothing. maybe we should go back, though...

...no. this is stupid.

i guess we'll have to search in another dungeon tomorrow.

(POV: Gamzee)

**August 15, 11:00 AM**

PrOjEcT p Is ThE BeSt ShIt.  
iT jUsT dIsCoVeReD a DuNgEoN cAlLeD lAnDsLiDe CaVe.  
AnD eVeN bEtTeR tHaN tHaT, i HaD a DrInK mAdE fRoM a GrAsS gUmMi At SpInDa'S cAfE.  
iT's EvEn BeTtEr ThAn FuCkIn SoPoR sLiMe. :o)  
ThIs ShIt Is AmAzInG.

(POV: Rose)

**August 15, 12:45 PM**

I can't believe that we're about to do this, but we have to get ready to go back to the desert and jump into the quicksand pits. On the surface, there seemed to be nothing there, but I decided to ask around Treasure Town, and the word is that there is more that lies behind the masses of quicksand. As usual, I'm skeptical, but John also seems to think that there's also something in there. After all, it can't hurt to try. Now, we have to go and stock up on supplies.

I also never thought I'd say this, but Gamzee will be very useful here, because as a Cacnea, he: 1) won't be affected by sandstorm damage, 2) is resistant to Ground-type attacks, and 3) increases evasion in Sandstorms due to Sand Veil.

(POV: John)

**August 15, 9:30 PM**

we decided to jump into the quicksand pits, and guess what? there was actually another dungeon behind it! it's known as quicksand cave (yeah, a+ for originality there). we actually had to use up a reviver seed to get to the end of the dungeon, and when we got there, we discovered that there really was a time gear here, but it was guarded by a pokemon named mesprit. we had to defeat mesprit in combat, but mesprit was actually a total pushover. we beat her in pretty much no time, but mesprit was still combative, because she still thought we were trying to take the time gear. just as we got to the end of our explanation, grovyle (!) showed up to steal the time gear. we tried to stand up to him, but he shoved us aside, and did that to mesprit as well, then stole the time gear. then, the whole place started graying out, and mesprit told us to run, because it meant that time was stopping in quicksand cave. after we escaped, we had to tell the guild about what just happened, and after some guild-wide discussions, we agreed that there may be a time gear in crystal cave, because, according to dusknoir, mesprit and uxie are part of a trio with azelf, and azelf is in crystal cave.

so, i guess that will be where we will go tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

(POV: John)

**August 16, 12:15 PM**

today is the day we set off for crystal cave. but first, we had prize tickets to redeem. we got a scanner orb and a heal seed. since that is now taken care of, and we have stocked up, we ought to set off for crystal cave now.

also, rose says that today marks one month since she became a pokemon and entered this world. i guess it is fitting that we have this uber-important mission today, then.

(POV: Aradia)

**August 16, 2:00 PM**

this crystal cavern has been fairly interesting to sc0ut for archae0l0gical stuff  
and at least im not c0mpletely al0ne  
nepetas here as well  
i can sense that bef0re t00 l0ng we will b0th be f0und 0thers that we kn0w  
i w0uld als0 like t0 kn0w why i was turned into a black serpent with g0ld sp0ts when i became a p0kem0n

(POV: Nepeta)

**August 16, 2:15 PM**

:33 < ive turned into a stone dinosaur!  
XOO < rawwrrrrr   
:33 < this cave is so purrty!  
:33 < so many crystals everywhere  
:33 < *ac charges towards one of the crystals protruding from the cave walls*  
:33 < *ac gets furrustrated beclaws the crystal wont come out*  
:33 < *ac starts wishing that she was something else*  
:33 < *ac imagines that she had turned into something more feline*

(POV: Aradia)

**August 16, 3:50 PM**

well w0uld y0u l00k at that  
j0hn r0se karkat and gamzee actually f0und me  
it turns out that im higher leveled than karkat  
s0 i guess ill have t0 replace him 0n this team  
but n0w weve l0st 0ur c0verage against r0ck and gr0und types  
but still the timeline must have its reas0ns f0r this happening  
then we f0und the tm f0r vacuum cut  
j0hn decided t0 take it  
n0w his type coverage isnt s0 crap anym0re  
and then we f0und nepeta  
we recruited her but unf0rtunately she was t00 weak for the team  
n0t by much th0ugh  
besides i d0nt kn0w h0w she wouldve reacted t0 teaming up with gamzee thr0ugh0ut this dunge0n and bey0nd  
eventually we g0t t0 the end 0f crystal cave  
and we saw three big crystal pillars  
we disc0vered that we c0uld change the c0l0rs of the pillars by activating them  
at first we c0uldnt agree 0n what c0l0rs we had t0 change the pillars t0  
we g0t it wr0ng way t00 many times f0r me t0 remember  
s0meh0w we figured 0ut that we had t0 turn all the pillars blue  
why blue i d0nt kn0w  
maybe this had s0mething t0 d0 with the hem0spectrum  
but anyway  
a giant crystal started emerging fr0m the gr0und  
it had an 0pening at the b0tt0m  
this l00ks like an0ther cave!  
i cant wait t0 g0 in and expl0re this 0ne!

(POV: Vriska)

**August 16, 4:45 PM**

Just another day in the life of Crystal Crossing's resident 8adass. ::::) How many Pokemon can honestly s8y that they're a har8inger of doom? It certainly 8eats 8eing some of the other Pokemon in this dungeon, like the plant 8agworm Pokemon, for example.

W8 a second. Does this m8ke me a Hero of Doom now?

...Forget it! It doesn't matter anymore now that we're no longer in Sgru8. Anyw8y. Dark powers. Awesome. Equally as awesome is what I've heard a8out this cavern. Every other Pokemon here has mentioned there 8eing an incredi8le, priceless treasure at the end of this dungeon, which is known as a "Time Gear". Now, normally I'd 8e all over this. However, I've also found out that there's been a Pokemon stealing all the Time Gears and causing time to stop when he does that. I suppose I'll have more time to think a8out this l8ter.

**August 16, 8:00 PM**

Guess who found me? None other than John, Rose, Ar8dia, and........ Gamzee? I'm also apparently stronger than all of them (as I should 8e. XXXXD), so I repl8ced Ar8dia, who was sent 8ack. Along the w8y, we got the TM for P8yb8ck, which Gamzee learned. Then, when we reached the end of the dungeon, we saw Azelf, the legendary Pokemon who guards the Time Gear here. He had a "f8l-s8fe plan" to defend the Time Gear from a str8nge Pokemon. It was the Time Gear thief who the other Pokemon had mentioned, and he was here! The four of us entered com8at against him and packed him off pretty easily. We did all the damage to him. All of it. 8ut then, he got back up and knocked John and Rose unconscious. If he got a sudden 8urst of power, what chance do Gamzee and I have? Sure, we did the most damage to the 8lack King in Sgru8, 8ut this is w8y, w88888888y different. ::::( Before anything else could happen, we decided to get the hell out of there and 8ack to the team apartment.

(POV: Rose)

**August 19, 10:20 AM**

I'm not really sure what just happened. Chimecho says that John and I have been unconscious for a little over two days. Azelf seems to be fine as well. After explaining everything that happened to the rest of the guild, we received an urgent message. We have to get to Treasure Town Square now. Officer Magnezone has called for a public announcement.

 


	10. Chapter 10

(POV: John)

**August 19, 3:00 PM**

well, who would've ever guessed? it turns out that both dusknoir and grovyle came from the future! when we gathered in treasure town square today, dusknoir told us that his mission was actually to prevent the planet's paralysis. this mean that all movement and activity on a planet comes to a halt, time never moves, and the planet stays suspended in darkness. this is why we have to stop grovyle. grovyle's actions will bring about the apocalypse. hmm, just like a game that we used to play...

...never mind about that.

anyway, dusknoir came up with a plan to thwart grovyle. he believes that grovyle will return to crystal cave to get the time gear which azelf defended (yeah, azelf actually managed to protect the time gear! how awesome is that?), so he wants us to bait groyvle into going to crystal lake by spreading rumors about uxie, mesprit, and azelf being at crystal lake, and when he gets there, dusknoir will swoop on and take him down. i really hope this works - i don't want to be frozen in time.

after all this was done, i noticed that we were running out of reviver seeds, so we bought one more from kecleon market. then we hit up spinda's cafe, and redeemed a prize ticket. we got an oran berry. those are always helpful. we also got jade a green gummi drink, and after that, it was time to set off for beach cave to save an elekid.

**August 19, 8:30 PM**

we saved the elekid and got ten gravelerocks, but that is not the main thing on my mind right now. there are two things. the first thing is the paralysis of the planet. what if it really happens? what if we are unable to beat grovyle and save the planet? what if dusknoir fails? i just do not know, and everything about this just sucks.

the other thing is my relationship with rose. even though it has all been good in that department, i feel that the others in the guild are not comfortable with us being "a thing". and yes, that includes chatot. i just think he is not being accepting enough of this. at least wigglytuff is okay with this.

(POV: Sollux)

**August 20, 1:50 PM**

ii 2tiill cant get out of thii2 fuckiing 2tupiid mountain. even though there are no 2quare wall2 here, iit feel2 liike iim trapped iin a damn cage like a niibble vermiin. at lea2t the only con2olatiion ii2 that ii have two head2. ii'll admiit, that ii2 pretty awe2ome. but you know what fuckiing 2uck2? when ii'm on low hp, ii become uncontrollable unle22 ii'm the team leader. that'2 ju2t moroniic, but iit'2 the cur2e ii have two put up with iin my pokemon form.

**August 20, 5:30 PM**

iit look2 liike ii've fiinally been found, by john, ro2e, ag, and gz. ju2t liike me, they've all turned iinto pokemon. waiit.. gz? don't tell me that he'2 2till iinto hii2 2tupiid-a22 "miiracle2" crap. but my level ii2 really low, 2o they 2ent me back two the team apartment. douche2. anyway, ii actually had no idea what wa2 goiing on, but jade, dave, and kk fiilled me iin about all the tiime gear crap that ha2 been happeniing. ii gue22 ii won't be able two help due two my level, though.

(POV: Rose)

**August 20, 8:15 PM**

We saved the Kabuto from Mt. Bristle and got our pay, but why do I feel a sense of foreboding, even as I write this? It feels like a cataclysmic, disastrous event is about to ensue, but I just can't put my finger (or paw, rather) on it.

**Date Unknown, Time Unknown**

This must be why I felt that sense of foreboding last night.

Today, we again had to gather in town square for an announcement. Dusknoir told us that he had to return to the future, having apprehended Grovyle, who was flung into a time portal, back into his own time in the future. However, just as everything seemed to be settled, Dusknoir called for John and me to step forward. Then, one of the most unlikely things to happen actually happened. He dragged us through the portal and into the future, where we are now. When we landed in the future, we realized that we were in a prison of some sort. Before we even had time to process what had just happened, both of us were blindfolded and tied to pillars by a group of Sableyes. That was when we noticed that next to us was none other than Grovyle. It turned out that like Grovyle, we were to be executed, and the Sableyes were the executioners. Suddenly, Dusknoir stepped forward. He had been in charge of the Sableyes this whole time, and it seemed like he was actually against us all this while. Thanks to Grovyle's Luminous Orb and Dig, we were able to escape, and we made our way to the entrance of Chasm Cave, where we are right now. Along the way, Grovyle explained to us that in this future, the planet had been paralyzed, and time had stopped. At the entrance of Chasm Cave, he went on, while we decided to stay a while longer. Somehow, our items from the Kangaskhan Storage had remained intact at the Kangaskhan Rock, a greatly relieving fact, and one which we intended to take full advantage of.


	11. Chapter 11

(POV: John)

**Date Unknown, Time Unknown**

oh man, the future fucking sucks! there's no light, movement, or anything else! at the very least, we mad it through chasm cave, though. still, it certainly was not easy, but it was made easier by me picking up a tm for attract while in there, and giving it to myself. at first, rose was pretty mad about it, but after a heated argument, i explained to her that my so-called "flirting" is actually an important combat skill which will help us on our journey.

our first major argument - looks like we are a real couple now. :P

anyway, now we are at the foot of a place called dark hill. i am actually super worried about this, because rose only has normal-type damaging moves, and my only damaging moves are flail and ancientpower, which has really low pp. i remember grovyle mentioning something about dark hill earlier, and he said that it is full of ghost-types,

this will be a doozy. :(

(POV: Terezi)

**August 21, 11:30 AM**

TH3R3S B33N NO S1GN OF JOHN 4ND ROS3 FOR 4 WH1L3 NOW  
TH4T M34NS TH4T W3 H4V3NT B33N 4BL3 TO GO ON ANY M1SS1ONS >:[  
BUT R1GHT NOW TH4T DO3SNT M4TTER  
B3C4US3 4LL TH1S DOWNT1M3 1N TH3 T34M 4P4RTM3NT H4S G1V3N M3 MOR3 T1M3 TO BE 4ROUND K4RK4T >:]  
1 R34LLY HOP3 H3 R3QU1T3S MY F33L1NGS FOR H1M  
TH4T WOULD B3 R34LLY FUCKING 4M4Z1NG

(POV: Rose)

**Date Unknown, Time Unknown**

This was by far the most difficult dungeon we've ever done, in any time period. Not only did we have to deal with dismal type coverage, but, to ensure that we had enough supplies for the journey ahead, we decide to only take out two Reviver Seeds from the Kangaskhan Rock, leaving us with just four in storage. Of course, given our type disadvantages, we had to use up both of them, but somehow, we got past the ghosts and made it through Dark Hill. While scaling Dark Hill, we came across the TM for Vacuum-Cut. As a typeless attack, this was a major advantage in our trek through Dark Hill, so I took it and used it on myself. At the moment, we're at the entrance of Sealed Ruins. 

**Date Unknown, Time Unknown**

At the end of Sealed Ruins, we saw a strange rock, and next to this rock was Grovyle, who had been knocked unconscious somehow. At first, we thought that an assailant had attacked Grovyle with the rock, but then the rock began to vibrate. Then, dark, otherworldly energy started to envelop the rock. Inside the rock was actually a Pokemon - the Pokemon that had attacked Grovyle. It was a Spiritomb, a Ghost- and Dark-type. This meant that it had no weaknesses, so John and I just had to attack it with as much force as we could possibly muster. It was a relatively easy fight; however, we had already used up a Reviver Seed to even get to Spiritomb. What had actually transpired was that Spiritomb, as a Ghost-type, had possessed Grovyle.

Wait... a Ghost- and Dark-type?

Possessing someone?

Did that make Grovyle temporarily Grimdark?

I certainly know a thing or two about that.

But anyway, after we beat Spiritomb, it loosened its power over Grovyle. Just after that, the Sableyes showed up again. They had chased us all this way, so the three of us fled. I don't know where we're going, but it certainly is better than where we were before.

(POV: Karkat)

**August 23, 12:45 PM**

WELL WOULD YOU FUCKING LOOK AT THAT.  
I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE STARTING TO DEVELOPED FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR LITTLE MISS BIRDBRAIN.  
YES, I KNOW THAT OUR EGG GROUPS ARE ABOUT AS ALIKE AS GRUB SAUCE AND FAYGO.  
BUT FOR ONCE, THAT DOESN'T SEEM TO MATTER.  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK RIGHT NOW.  
MY THINK PAN IS WHIRLING LIKE A TORNADO THAT CAUGHT A PERPETUALLY-SPINNING WHEEL IN ITS PATH OF DESTRUCTION.

(POV: John)

**Date Unknown, Time Unknown**

it looks like when we return to our time, we have a new purpose. actually, it is the same purpose: to stop the planet's paralysis, but now we will be doing that in a completely different way. we now have to collect all the time gears, just like what grovyle has been doing.

it turns out that dusknoir had actually been trying to cause the planet's paralysis, and grovyle had been trying to prevent it. when you take a time gear away from somewhere, the stoppage of time is only temporary. what we have to do is get all the time gears and take them to temporal tower (wherever that is). dusknoir is actually working for primal dialga. primal dialga is supposedly the corrupted form of the "priestess of time", who guards temporal tower.

i feel like dave and aradia already knew all of this, though.

anyway, now we are traveling with grovyle, and we now have to get to the passage of time to return to our own time. to get there, we have to go through dusk forest, and then deep dusk forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Primal Dialga is female. You will see why later.


	12. Chapter 12

(POV: John)

**August 24, 2:50 PM**

i can't believe it! we finally made it back to our own time!

dusk forest was not that difficult to go through, though we did use up one reviver seed, leaving us with just two remaining. when we reached the end of dusk forest, before we could enter deep dusk forest, a strange pokemon who we had never seen before showed up. grovyle told us that this pokemon was celebi, a legendary pokemon who has power over time, though not to the same extent as dialga. eventually, we made it to the passage of time. by this point, we were nearly out of items, but we had also picked up a nice amount of cash through all those dungeons. dusknoir and his army of sableyes tried to prevent us from getting through the passage of time, but rose, grovyle, and i managed to force our way through the sableyes and get through the passage of time. i have no idea why grovyle chose to follow us back, but he did anyway.

(POV: Rose)

**August 24, 11:30 PM**

We have now returned to our own time, but because Grovyle is with us, we cannot go back to the guild, because they don't know the truth about him. Thus, we agreed to stay at Sharpedo Bluff for now. There was an abandoned room there. It wasn't in the best of conditions, but it would have to do.

Our plan now is simple in theory: get all the Time Gears that we possibly can and take them to Temporal Tower.

There was one amazing thing about being sent to the future, though. It feels like John and I have never been closer. Indeed, the kiss we shared tonight might have been our most intense yet. I am eager to find out what the future (no pun intended) holds for us.

**August 25, 2:40 PM**

We had to set off extremely early today, to avoid drawing attention to Grovyle or ourselves. Our destination was Treeshroud Forest. Although it was a reasonably difficult dungeon, we discovered that all that time spent in the future, defeating all those enemy Pokemon and enduring all those dungeons, had actually helped to increase my power in combat, and this was the case with John as well. There were still some mishaps along the way, however. By the time we saw the Time Gear in the deepest part of the forest, we were out of Reviver Seeds and Oran Berries, both in our inventory and in our Kangaskhan Storage. Nevertheless, we had a plan to execute, so we took the Time Gear, which, strangely, didn't do anything, because time had already stopped in Treeshroud Forest, thus proving that Temporal Tower was now collapsing and causing the destruction of this world.

I've now been sent to gather information from Treasure Town about the Time Gears.

**August 25, 10:00 PM**

It seemed as if it were the right time to return to the guild, so we did that. Naturally, the rest of the guild was full of questions about what had gone on with us. When we explained everything that had happened, Chatot refused to believe us. The rest of the guild, as well as Wigglytuff, did, but Chatot, being the exceptional liar that he is, claimed that it was a "test to prove our bonds as a guild" - whatever the crap that is. Now, we have to search for the Hidden Land, where Temporal Tower is located, according to Grovyle. There is actually a very specific way to enter the Hidden Land, but nobody knows what it is right now, so tomorrow, we will go to the Hot Spring at the end of Waterfall Cave and speak to Torkoal, who might know a thing or two about the Hidden Land

Anyway, although we're low on items, we got a ton of loot from the future, so before all of that, tomorrow, we will pick up as many supplies as we can.

(POV: Gamzee)

**August 26, 2:00 PM**

I lOvE tHe FuTuRe. :o)  
jOhN aNd RoSe CaMe BaCk WiTh So MuCh GrEaT sHiT.  
ThEy GoT mE tWo Tm's.  
oNe WaS bRiCk BrEaK aNd ThE oThEr WaS sWoRdS DaNcE.  
BrIcK bReAk WiLl Be FuCkInG aWeSoMe AgAiNsT iCe TyPeS.  
tHeN wE wEnT tO sPiNdAs CaFe.  
KaRkAt GoT a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE dRiNk :o)  
tErEzI hAd A sKy GuMmI dRiNk At ThE sAmE tImE.  
ThEy ArE bEcOMiNg InCrEaSiNgLy GoDdAmN cUtE tOgEtHeR.

(POV: Vriska)

**August 26, 2:45 PM**

8efore we set off for Waterfall C8ve to get to the Hot Spring, where Torkoal is, we still have to take care of some 8usiness here in Treasure Town first. First, we traded in a whole 8unch of junk for all the Prize Tickets. All of them. (Ok8y, just three.) From them, we got an Eyedrop Seed and two R8dar Or8s. Then we got our 8oxes appraised. In the boxes were a 8lasto-Claw, a Cherrim Card, a Togetic Wing, a Charme-Claw, a Cherrim Dew, and an Iggly-Card. With these, we went to Croagunk and tr8ded them in for a Sweet Aroma, which we can't use 8ecause we don't have a Cheru8i or a Cherrim on our team. ::::( We also got a Phanpy Claw for John, which r8ses his Attack, and, 8est of all, a Perish Torc for me!!!!!!!! There's a chance that when I attack, I could inflict Perish Song upon the fool who dares to attack me! Isn't that just gr8????????

Now, it's time to go to Waterfall C8ve.


	13. Chapter 13

(POV: Kanaya)

**August 26, 4:00 PM**

This Is Very Strange  
I Am A Plant Pokemon But I Am Also In An Aquatic Cavern  
And The Blue Of My Vines Does Not Blend Well With The Red Of My Shoes  
Wait  
What  
I Am A Pokemon  
Why The Hell Am I Wearing Shoes  
Anyway  
I Have Heard That Some People I Know Are Coming  
So I Will Just Wait Here

(POV: Rose)

**August 26, 9:00 PM**

Waterfall Cave was ridiculously easy. Because of our high levels, there was no challenge at all in getting through it, so it was easy for us to reach the end and get to the Hot Spring. We even found and recruited Kanaya along the way, but when we made it to the Hot Spring to speak to Torkoal, all he could tell us was that he had once heard of the Hidden Land, but he had completely forgotten the mechanism for which one would access it.

Well, I guess Doomsday doesn't sound like such a terrible scenario.

**August 27, 11:45 AM**

Torkoal came to the guild today, because he had now remembered how to get to the Hidden Land. Of all things that it could have been, it turned out that my Relic Fragment was actually the key to entering the Hidden Land, but it could only be accessed from a place with that same pattern - a place called Brine Cave. Apparently, Wigglytuff and Chatot had been there before, and had fought a truly formidable opponent while there. Thus, Chatot would be accompanying us through Brine Cave tomorrow.

(POV: John)

**August 27, 7:00 PM**

we decided to go to sharpedo bluff to speak to grovyle, but he only left behind a note for us. now he has three of the five time gears, so we are getting closer to our goal. however, he was neither at the beach or at sharpedo bluff, but that is irrelevant right now - tomorrow, we will go to brine cave.

**August 28, 10:45 AM**

when we got into brine cave, we actually realized that we had forgotten to take our items out of storage, and were basically entering with no supplies. as a ground-type, this was especially worrying for me. then, rose mentioned that there was a kangaskhan rock just outside brine cave. so, we had a change of plans. we would get ourselves knocked out on purpose, warping us back to the outside of brine cave. then, we would use the kangaskhan rock outside to retrieve our items. we did, and here we are right now, ready to re-enter.

**August 28, 8:00 PM**

so yeah, that all just happened.

first, when we reached the "break point" of brine cave, team skull showed up and stole our relic fragment... again! chatot frantically chased after them, and we decided to follow, but as our own group instead of going with chatot. when we got to the end and caught up with chatot, we saw team skull again, but they had been knocked out. it seemed that the enemy that chatot and wigglytuff talked about was still there. they surrendered the relic fragment, though. then, from the ceiling of the cave, a kabutops and two omastars literally dropped in, knocked out chatot, and initiated combat with rose and me. fortunately, i had a hunger seed with me. hunger seeds are basically godlike against tough enemies like this kabutops. the omastars were pushovers, though we did have to use up one reviver seed. however, because of the hunger seed, kabutops could not do a single damn thing! his aqua jet hardly did any damage at all!

after we beat them, the rest of the guild came in, and so did grovyle. wigglytuff told the two of us and grovyle to keep walking through the cave, because the place in brine cave with the relic fragment's pattern was somewhere deeper in brine cave. when we got there, a pokemon that we had never seen before showed up. apparently, he was lapras, and he would take us to the hidden land. as lapras was taking us there, he told us about how wigglytuff and chatot had been there before, and how they knew of the hidden land, but lapras made them swear to secrecy about the whole thing. it also turns out that the hidden land is called the hidden land because it is located within a "gap in time" - whatever that is.

it looks like it will be an overnight trip, so we will just have to get there in the morning.]

(POV: Rose)

**August 29, 4:00 PM**

Well, it looks like I'm writing this from Lapras' back - again. That's because when we made it to the Hidden Land, Grovyle told us that it was a straight shoot through the Hidden Land to Temporal Tower, and we realized that we had basically no supplies for even the Hidden Land, let alone the Hidden Land and Temporal Tower, so we had to go back to Treasure Town. Lapras was not amused, but he grudgingly agreed to take us back there. Now, starting tomorrow, we have to load up on Reviver Seeds - I think eleven will get us through Temporal Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

(POV: Vriska)

**August 30, 6:45 PM**

Uuuuuuuugh, this was so tedious! ::::( We're just grinding to get Reviver Seeds now. Tod8y, we had to go to Mt. 8ristle and fight an outlaw Gliscor and the monster house that she 8rought with her. We were 88le to beat Gliscor without too much trou8le, but our p8y for this mission wasn't too gr8 - 200 and a Sky Gummi. Not very good for a 8-rank mission. D:::: Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Hopefully, the pay will be a hell of a lot 8etter than this.

**August 31, 8:30 PM**

Another 8ust. ::::( This time, it was another outlaw mission, a Kirlia in Waterfall C8ve, for... 250 and a Yellow Gummi. We're supposed to be getting Reviver Seeds, but this really isn't working at the moment. Since we started grinding, we've added none of the Reviver Seeds. None of them.

(POV: Feferi)

**September 1, 3:00 PM**

Drenc)(ed Bluff is so far from the sea... 38( And even t)(oug)( I can stand and walk on water, I didn't become a sea-dwelling Pokemon... But it could be worse, I guess. I suppose t)(ings could be worse t)(an being a fossilized plant with tentacles. It's actually R----EALLY coddamned cool to have tentacles, t)(oug)(. Just like Gl'bgolyb! Except mine are coming out of my )(ead...

**September 1, 7:00 PM**

Guess w)(at? I've been FOUND! 38D John, Rose, Vriska, and Gamzee were coming t)(roug)( Drenc)(ed Bluff to complete a mission, and as t)(ey were passing t)(roug)(, t)(ey ran into M---E! T)(e only prawnblem was t)(at my level is way too low, so if I were to follow t)(em, I would just anc)(or t)(em down, so I was sent back to t)(e team aportment. (Yes, I'm part of the team now! 38D) It looks like I'm the lowest level on the entire team, but that can change! I just need to get searious about this and go on fishions which I can handle!

(POV: John)

**September 1, 9:45 PM**

we beat the outlaw, who was an exeggcute. we got the tm for light screen, a green gummi, and a white gummi, but more importantly, now we have enough cash to buy a reviver seed, and that is the most important thing right now.

**September 2, 2:00 PM**

things are starting to get better right now. first, we bought a reviver seed, so now we only need three more. then, we used our gummis on drinks for aradia, jade, rose, and karkat, since our gummis matched their types. however, all the missions seem to offer low pay or are too difficult, so we will take the one where we save a walrein from mt. bristle. the pay is a blue gummi and a mystery reward.

**September 2, 7:30 PM**

well, how about this for a crazy stroke of luck? in our mission today, one of the mystery rewards was a reviver seed! now, we only need two more before we head off for the hidden land.

**September 3, 8:45 PM**

today was our toughest mission yet. it was a fight against a gastrodon criminal in northern desert, and it was a 1*-rank mission. but before that, we headed off to spinda's cafe to redeem a prize ticket, which got us a radar orb. but more importantly, we also turned in two escape orbs for a reviver seed, which meant that when we defeated gastrodon, we would have the last reviver seed we needed to get before going to the hidden land. it actually was not that difficult to get there and beat gastrodon, so that means that tomorrow, we will set off for the hidden land. the fate of the pokemon world depends on this.

not too long ago, when i was still human, i never though i would ever say that, but this is how it has turned out.

(POV: Terezi)

**September 4, 10:30 AM**

JOHN AND ROS3 H4V3 ST4RT3D OFF FOR TH3 H1DDEN L4ND  
TH1S M34NS TH4T WE C4NT GO ON 4NY M1SS1ONS  
BUT TH4T DO3SNT M4TT3R  
1T LOOKS L1K3 K4RK4T 1S F1N4LLY REQU1T1NG MY F33L1NGS FOR H1M  
M4YB3... 1 M1GHT JUST 4SK K4RK4T ON 4 D4TE  
H3 H4SNT S41D ANYTH1NG Y3T, SO 1 M1GHT 4S W3LL GO R1GHT 4H34D

**September 4, 12:10 PM**

1T DO3SNT G3T ANY B3TT3R >:]  
H3 S41D Y3S 4ND W3 W1LL B3 SP3ND1NG TH3 D4Y 4T TH3 B34CH, SH4RP3DO BLUFF, 4ND THE HOT SPR1NG  
TH1S 1S W4Y B3TT3R TH4N GO1NG ON SOM3 STUP1D-4SS M1SS1ON FOR 4 P4LTRY P4YM3NT

(POV: Karkat)

**September 4, 10:00 PM**

I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER SAY THIS, BUT TEREZI AND I ARE NOW AS LEGIT AS A FEDERALLY-APPROVED LAW.  
OH GOD, I'M NOW USING HER LAW METAPHORS.  
HAVE I TRULY STOOPED SO LOW?  
...NEVER MIND, I'M PRETTY SURE I COULD END UP LOWER THAN THIS SOME-FUCKING-HOW.


End file.
